


Dressing-Down

by evelynrüstig (evelynriese)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Femme Vriska, Post-Game, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 15:15:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11151084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evelynriese/pseuds/evelynr%C3%BCstig
Summary: The game is won, mostly everyone is happily coupled up, but that still isn't going to prevent Vriska being thoroughly interested in people regardless of where it's appropriate, be it while playing some tabletop, helping a friend with their hobby, or whatever else one might think of. One day when she messes with someone who knows how to handle her one too many times, it backfires on her.





	Dressing-Down

grimAuxiliatrix [GA] began trolling arachnidsGrip [AG]  
  
GA: I Require Your Service In Fitting One Of My Newest Projects For You  
GA: Your Imminent Presence Would Be Much Appreciated  
AG: Hiiiiiiii!  
AG: I'll 8e there soon, just came 8ack from a session with Rose and Terezi.  
AG: And some others. Who are not Rose and Terezi, so 8arely worth mentioning.  
GA: It Has Been Several Hours  
GA: Could You Really Not At Least Have Replied Sooner  
AG: Could not! Bringing a husktop to a tabletop roleplaying session breaks the immersion, Kanaya.  
AG: The immeeeeeeeersion.  
AG: I'll come over right now, though!  
GA: I Eagerly Await Your Arrival  
GA: See You Soon  
  
grimAuxiliatrix [GA] ceased trolling arachnidsGrip [AG]

I’ve left Kanaya waiting for quite the while. It’s sort of a funny thought, imagining her just sitting there for ages behind her husktop, waiting for me to reply. Knowing how she is, that might very well actually be the case. I’d better hurry up; getting to spend time with Kanaya is always thrilling. Here’s hoping it’s as exciting for her. Who am I kidding? Of course it is.

I suppose there’s no need to get changed if soon Kanaya will be doing it for me anyway. I set out to Kanaya's hive—home? Well, it's not just her home these days, anyway. Convenient enough that everyone suddenly getting all shacked up together makes sure they all live nearby.

After a short journey I arrive at her hive and rap on the door a couple of times in quick succession. Today is going to be exciting! Kanaya opens the door halfway, but she recoils away from the entrance, hiding partially behind the door, but not far enough that the frown now etched on her face is visible. I can still see her one visible eye surveying me, starting at my feet, until she’s making eye contact with me again.

She shakes her head with a touch of restraint, which she then immediately drops. "Is it really necessary to wear that hideous outfit all the time?"  
"Hey, it's just for roleplaying. Remember, the immersion." It’s hard to maintain eye contact when she’s like this, but I do my best.  
"I just think there are better looks for you." It’s both endearing and a relief that this sounds much less harsh.  
“I know, that's why I'm here. I’m going to get changed soon anyway."  
"Yes, definitely. Come in."

Kanaya properly lets me in, even if she immediately turns around afterwards, already starting to walk back towards her sewing room, not even bothering to properly greet me this time, unlike she usually does. She must be quite eager to find out what I look like in her new project, maybe she even wonders what I’ll look like wearing nothing at all. I guess we’ll find out while changing this time. I have the feeling that today might just be my lucky day. I follow Kanaya’s path through a long winding corridor into her inner sanctum, and close the door behind me before she reminds me to.

Geez, only Kanaya and Rose could think of such a puzzling room. There are no windows here at all, but the slightly slanted ceiling is made entirely out of glass, letting the light shine through. I reckon Rose must have insisted on privacy while Kanaya was adamant on having some sunlight. I’ve seen what this place looks like from the outside: positively creepy, an impenetrable sort of bunker that looks like it was haphazardly nailed onto a proper hive. At least from here it looks cozy enough, there’s even a bed in the corner of the room. I suppose sometimes in the middle of a project Kanaya must sleep here, which is odd since it’s a one-person bed. Guess Rose is just okay with that? Weirdos.

Kanaya, still not looking at me, turns her eyes to a dress form in the middle of the room, which stands next to a stool. A gray dress adorns it, simple black cuffs affixed to the sleeves, a matching collar, with the vaguely poofy skirt reaching no lower than the upper thighs, somehow sewn so that the seams in the pleats are barely visible.

Kanaya dispels the silence. "Quite the blend of our respective aesthetics, don't you think?"  
"At least it's not as complicated as some of your stuff."  
"Admittedly it's not as intricate, yes, but I think it is a step forward in figuring out what works for you."  
"Hmmm, suppose you're done with fabricating excuses for endlessly fitting and fussing around my body, then."  
"I would prefer to keep the kind of fitting and fussing you are alluding to in another room."  


Yes, today is definitely my lucky day. Now just to get her hands on me...

Luckily, she has already walked over to the form, deftly lifting the dress off it. She holds the dress up in the air, pinching its shoulders, letting its pleats float freely. Then she turns her head to look at me.

"Would you be so kind as to undress for me?"  
"Just a moment."

The first thing I lose is the coat. There is just no way to sexily pull off a coat, and I want to look good in case she decides to sneak a peek. I set down my shoes next to them, before loosening my belt, making sure the buckle makes a noticeable noise as I unclasp it. My pants join the pile on the ground soon enough, and I am left with only my shirt and glasses. The glasses! Suddenly I have the perfect idea. I strike an exaggerated pose, and call out to Kanaya.

"Hmm, Kanaya, would you mind holding these?"  
She turns around and looks at me for a moment. "I wouldn’t mind, but what for?"  
"So I can lose the shirt!"  
"I don't think that will be necessary this time, actually."

With Kanaya peering at me stoically like that, not wearing anything under my roleplaying outfit suddenly seems like it was much less of a good idea, and I can feel my body tensing up, straightening out its earlier curves.

"Oh. Well, okay then.  
She sighs. "However, if it's more comfortable, I suppose there's nothing against it."

She takes the glasses out of my now shaking hands, and after a moment of being unsure what to do with them, simply hooks one leg in the collar of her shirt, before returning to holding the dress casually in front of her. She doesn't stop looking at me, though. Since this tactic obviously isn't going to work anyway, I take off my shirt as casually as I can muster. When my head emerges from under the shirt, Kanaya simply nods.

"Now, turn around and hold up your arms."

Soon after I do so I feel the dress slip over my body, Kanaya deftly working my arms and head through its holes. The fabric feels nice and tight on my body, and I celebrate by spinning my hips around a bit, watching my dress twirl around my thighs.

"If you stand still for a moment, I can inspect where it doesn't fit properly."

Her hands caress my upper arms, and she slips a finger under each cuff to make sure it fits to form. Then they glide under my arms, and I inhale sharply as they get dangerously close to my chest. After her fingers ever so gently caress the curves of my sides, they pause for a moment at my hips. How very kind of her to give me another opportunity. I let them slack backwards, forcing her to grasp me firmly with her hands to prevent our bodies from connecting at her groin, and hear a suppressed grunt as she barely manages to do so.

"Oops!" I theatrically swing my hand up to my mouth, covering it to feign some shame. Naturally, she’ll see right through it, but that’s exactly the point. Kanaya grabs me by my hips more strongly, turns me around, not supporting me as I teeter, trying to stay on my feet. "Perhaps this would go more smoothly if you would just..."  
A few steps later, my butt roughly lands on the stool next to the form.  
"...sit down right here."

A quick peak behind me reveals that Kanaya has lowered herself one knee, and I can feel her getting back to feeling around my waist, making sure everything fits. Naturally, it all already does. This is entirely pointless, bluh. Might as well try to rile her up.

"You don't often get this chance, do you?"  
"The chance to do what exactly?"  
"Feel up a cute girl like this."  
She keeps hovering her hands across the seamwork at the front without skipping a beat. "It's been a little over a day since I fell asleep in my matesprit's loving embrace, yes."  
"Sure, loving embrace, sounds about right."  
Kanaya's hands freeze up, her clenched fists pinning me in place by my dress.  
"What are you implying, Vriska?"  
"Oh, I'm just drawing some conclusions from Rose’s— excuse me, Poenio Spinae's particular creativity towards the enemies we encounter in our little games." She just hmmms in response, while doing the last bit of patting me down "Seems like it fits, all right..."

While I'm pondering what fits exactly, I notice Kanaya walking past me, taking a seat on the bed.  
"Get the hairbrush, Vriska."  
"Just a moment!"

I can really get away with anything and still get coddled, huh. Oh well, good enough. I fumble around a pile of beauty supplies on the table near her bed, and quickly find Kanaya's favorite, a solid wooden brush. I trace a finger around its smooth side, the edgeless object's facets perfectly segueing into one another. I hand it to Kanaya who is making very intent eye contact, and sit next to her, my back turned to her.

"Just a traditional braid to the side, maybe?"  
"I'm not going to braid your hair. Look at me, Vriska."  
"Hm? All right."

I turn around, a knee now touching one of hers. Kanaya's face is completely blank, although I can see her try to suppress a frown.

"You have been behaving incredibly poorly today."  
"Oh, come on. It's nothing you're not used to."  
"I would disagree. This is the first time you've brought Rose into this."  
"Really? Is that—"  
Kanaya frowns, and puts up her hand to my face. “No.” A sharp pinch shoots through my cheek. "I won't have anymore of this. Just listen."  
Kanaya's tone has just become a lot more stern, and I swallow nervously as I find myself intently listening. This seems like it’s going to be a little worse than her usual fussing.  
"It's incredibly transparent why you try to be so accidentally erotic all the time. If you really think I had not caught on, you are even denser than I thought you were."  
She's silent for a few seconds, but I still don't dare to speak, instead of trying to glimpse what she’s on about from her face before I have to look away again.  
"I'm beginning to think there is only one way to get through to you. To teach you some proper manners."  
I can’t help but raise an eyebrow as Kanaya ascends her high hoofbeast. "Oh, really? What sort of way?"  
She firmly takes my hand in hers. "I think I ought to spank you, Vriska." Her voice doesn’t betray the vaguest hint at hesitance. Usually when people threaten me it does.  
My eyes squint instinctively. "Sure, all right, all right." I’m almost disappointed that she thinks that would work.  
She yields a wry smile before her composed face returns. "Drape yourself across my thighs, then."  
"Fine." Best to just get it over with, or else I won't be hearing the end of this for an hour.

Even while I'm hoisting my legs on the bed, Kanaya won't stop pulling insistently on my hand to drag me across faster. Fussyfangs never changes, does she?

Well, there I am, lying prone across Kanaya's lap, wearing nothing but a rather embarrassingly short dress. It's already bad enough, when suddenly I feel Kanaya's hand brushing between my thighs... inverting my skirt?

"Is that really necessary, Kanaya?"  
"I think in your position it wouldn't be wise to get mouthy."

Oh well, at least I'm getting some sort of action today. Kanaya is tapping at my buttocks with the brush, making this take much longer than it needs to.

"I thought a seamstress of your caliber would need less time to—"

I yelp as a fierce sting spreads across one side, and by the time I realize she has started, it already comes back down on the other, making my head shoot up in pain. Does she really need to do it that hard?

"Oh, don't be so dramatic. I'm just getting started."

As much as I would just love, love to talk back, she immediately gets back to her self-imposed job. I firmly grasp the sheets, my nails digging through the fabric as I try to somehow distract myself from the pain. Within seconds I go from having counted a little more over a dozen to losing count entirely, and my legs start tensing up, which has the unfortunate effect of ever-so-slightly perking up my bottom, only adding to my suffering. Kanaya must be grateful.

A hit connects right in the middle of the seat of my bottom, and I retract my right hand, fumbling around to try to get a grasp of Kanaya's skirt, some comfort, any comfort, as she continues mercilessly beating me. I roll the fabric back and forth between the fingers of my palm, trying my best to focus on its feeling in my hands. Even with the minor comfort of at least feeling her skirt in my hand, however, it's too much. I extend my hand back even further, trying desperately to shield myself.

"Kanaya, please..."  
My wrist is immediately locked into place. "No, Vriska."  
I whine and pant as she neatly folds my arm behind my back.  
"You have been behaving extremely inappropriately, and I am not done teaching you a lesson quite yet."

Before I can protest, she's back to beating my ass — no, worse, now also my thighs — and as much as I kick my legs, as much as I pound on the bed with my one free fist, she's not stopping, not missing a single beat.

The worst thing of all is just how very, very soft her thighs are, knowing that the one way I get to really experience this being pushed down into them like I am right now, the comfort being repeatedly, very intrusively disturbed by her brush beating down on me. I writhe on her lap, trying to angle my upper body to her, but I only manage to rub against her the occasional moment her hold on my arm slacks, and then she denies me again.

I've been releasing the occasional whine for a while, but I'm on the verge of tears now, making sounds I haven't in a very long time. A particularly brutal hit on my thighs sends me over the edge, and I find myself burying my head into the sheets, trying to muffle my sobs, knowing I've been entirely defeated.

Then, after just a bit more, it stops. Kanaya gently rests her hand on top of my head, and starts petting me. It's not helping the crying much, but it's still a welcome comfort.

"There, it's over now. Honestly, I had expected you to take that even worse."

The feeling of her hand on my butt makes me shiver, even when I realize she’s just rubbing it, probably trying to soothe the pain. It helps. A little. Kanaya's lap is becoming a weirdly comfortable place, especially now that she has let go of me and is just touching me gently and intently. For just half a minute, I retreat entirely in the sensation of feeling her hands on my body, her thighs under me.

"Do you want to sit on my lap for a bit?"  
It takes a few seconds for the question to register. "Yeah."

I roll over, and Kanaya lifts me up with her hands fixed under my thighs and back. Once I'm where she wants me to be, she wraps her arms around me, holding me close to her chest. This is horrible. I should say something instead of just sitting here sniveling like some barely pupated grub.

"I'm sorry." Ugh, that’s like the worst thing I could’ve said.  
She gives me a squeeze. "It's all good."  
"I was just looking for some attention, I suppose."  
Kanaya giggles. "I'm well-aware. I gave you plenty just now, did I not?"  
"Hmmmph."

I shove my head in her shoulder, and mutter a soft 'lousy stupid goddamn supportive friend'. Kanaya is probably too nice to punish me again so soon anyway. After a while, Kanaya speaks again.

"Since the dress is finished anyway, you could keep it on when you go home, if you want."  
"That would be nice.” I tilt my head up to her ear and whisper softly. “Thank you, Kanaya."  
She giggles. "Good girl. Do you want to sit on my lap for a bit longer before that, though?"  
"Hmmm, I think I'm good, thanks."

Kanaya's arms slip off me, and soon I'm standing again. At least the dress covers me again immediately. It still stings, though, and I can feel the fabric chafing against me as I walk over to the door. I resist the urge to reach a hand up my dress, if only for while she can still see me.

"Well, good night, Kanaya. Good day? Whatever."  
"Hope to see you soon again, Vriska." Kanaya chuckles. "Just make sure Rose doesn't intercept you on the way out."  
"Oh, why?"  
"Well, given your familiarity with her inclinations, I highly doubt she would pass on the opportunity of playing with you outside of the usual setting."  
"Pffft, yeah, right!" I stick my tongue out at Kanaya, one last gesture before I open the door. You always have to end with the upper hand! I feel a pang of pride come up, but then the pain dulls it again. Ugh.

Still with my back towards Kanaya, I let go of the door, letting it slowly fall shut. I turn back towards Kanaya, putting on my most unfazed voice.

“Hey, you still haven’t braided my hair yet!”  
“That’s true. Care to come sit over here, then?”  
“Yeah, sure.”

By the time I arrive at the bed, Kanaya is already sitting in the middle of it, her legs sprawled out sideways, knees bent, creating a buffer between her and I. Of course her skirt doesn’t allow me to sit between her legs even when she hasn’t folded them in front of her, but it’s still disappointing. I sit on the edge of the bed, my lower back pressed against her shins.

As her hands start gently working my hair, I realize that the sensation of my pounding heartbeat feels somehow even more urgent than my sore ass.

**Author's Note:**

> Had this in my drafts since like, February, hasn't really been edited since. Just thought I'd quickly fix it up, get it out here. I don't know what to tag this but I guess it's smut, kind of.
> 
> First third or so edited by Tumblr user @phantasmagaric.


End file.
